


24 Hours

by kevlarishaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevlarishaught/pseuds/kevlarishaught
Summary: Sanvers one-shot based on s2e7





	

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this while scrolling through tumblr and had to write it. enjoy!

It has been 24. God. Damn. Hours. Since Maggie showed up at Kara’s apartment while we were getting ready for dinner. I didn’t even know what to think when I saw her standing there. To be perfectly honest, it had killed me to say the things I said to Maggie earlier. I was mad and extremely confused to find her actually standing there when I opened the door, but I also felt my heart soar.   
Despite the pain she caused me I really do care about her. More than anyone aside from Kara. When she said she felt that way about me too, it took everything I had not to breakdown right there.  
She doesn’t know it but I caught a glimpse of the adorable grin that spread over her face as I walked back in to the apartment.

\--

“Wouldn’t miss it.”  
After all this she decided to stand me up? I walked in several minutes late because I had to finish some paperwork at the DEO and she still wasn’t there yet. Deciding not to wait anymore I walked over to the bar. She won’t ruin another night for me I sat down and ordered a drink. A couple minutes later I was still waiting and very much done making small talk with the (male) bartender. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom.   
I guess at some point while I was in there Maggie showed up because as I walked out I spotted her taking off her gorgeous leather jacket to reaveal the tank top she was wearing underneath. At this point she was facing away from me and clearly hadn’t noticed me because she reached up to run her hand through her hair and looked around quizzically. For the first time I noticed how amazingly toned her arms are. My breath caught in my throat just as our eyes met and when she smiled I shivered slightly. Evidently she noticed because she smiled and looked at me teasingly. I looked at the bartender and signaled for him to pour me another shot. I downed it and walked over to say hi. 

\--

I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that it played out this way because the tension between us had been nearly palpable, causing the air to buzz as if it were electrically charged. In fact, I’m still not positive it wasn’t. Anyway, halfway through our first round of pool, we realized for the sixth or seventh time that we had been staring at each other for what’s generally considered an abnormal amount of time. We shook otf the gaze, but the game only made it one more shot before I accidentally invaded Maggie’s personal space while bragging about scoring, and she reached up and pulled my face down to hers. I froze for a second when our lips met but reciprocated the kiss as soon as I made sense of what was happening. Not surprisingly, the game ended then, as did our time at the bar. 

We made our way back to my apartment and picked up where we left off. She pushed me back against the door as soon as I closed it and kissed me softly but there was a desperate need behind it. I felt it too so I rolled my hips and deepened the kiss and Maggie took the hint, somehow leading us to my bedroom. 

\--

I woke up and rolled over met by a sweet smile from Maggie. “Good morning.” Her voice melted my heart. 12 hours ago. That’s when we met for pool. And now, 24 hours before I could wake up with her again.


End file.
